This invention relates to a biopsy information recording apparatus for recording information concerning biopsy material extracted by endoscope forceps.
Heretofore, it has been the practice to extract biopsy material from a somatic cavity using forceps inserted into the forceps channel of an endoscope, and then to make an endoscopic diagnosis through examination of the extracted biopsy material. The operator, i.e., doctor, memorizes the extraction position and sequence number of biopsy material every time material is extracted, and writes the memorized positions and numbers in a patient's chart. If, however, the number of extraction positions or diseased parts is great, the extraction positions and sequence numbers are liable to be forgotton. This being the case, the one-to-one correspondence between the samples and the extraction positions is lost, thus obviating accurate diagnosis.